As is known, on a vertebra, the isthmus is the bone part that joins the vertebral lamina, the pedicle and the base of the transverse process.
This bone part is susceptible to fracture, called “isthmic lysis”, which is a stress fracture favored by particular anatomical conditions and/or repeated professional or athletic stresses, and hyperlordosis. This pathology particularly affects workers performing heavy work and major athletes.
One known technique for treating isthmic fracture is called “bi-sectional”, i.e., it consists of implanting immobilizing material not only on the affected vertebra but also on one of the two adjacent vertebrae. This technique has the significant drawback of immobilizing a healthy vertebral joint.
Another known technique for treating such a pathology is called “mono-sectional”, i.e., it consists of implanting immobilizing material only on the affected vertebra. To date, no material exists that is specifically designed to treat an isthmic fracture, and a practitioner is must perform a more or less empirical mounting, using existing components of other types of materials that are not specifically intended for that indication. Such assemblies do not allow perfect rehabilitation of the fracture or perfect maintenance of the fractured parts for the time that the bone consolidation is done. These parts in particular tend to slide against one another when the fracture is reduced.